Heartless or heartbroken?
by Depressedromantic3427
Summary: Cath is supposed to be a noble woman wearing frilly dresses and corsets right? Wrong cath wants to be a baker with her best friend and she wants to fall in love but her parents don't want that they want her to be a queen they want her to be royalty. The more she pretends the more depressed she gets! Will someone save her? Or will she end it all and let Darkness consume her!


Ok hey guys! So this is my first time writing fanfic! This is a story based on the book heartless by Marissa Mayer and this is while Catherine is being courted by the King of Hearts and is taking place also while she and Jest are together! So this is how i would have kinda liked the story to go and i don't own any thing from the book! And be warned i am very dark so this story may get disturbing! Enjoy!

It was just another day Cath would wake up get a present from the king get a lecture from her mother on how once she was married to the king she would never be allowed to bake again and how she _had_ to be at the kings next party and _had_ to be the best dressed girl there how she _had_ to starve herself so she could stay skinny and presentable. But Cath didn't want any of that she just wanted to have a bakery with her best friend and be with the one she loved! but that was **_not_** the king it was his court jocker the dreamy funny sweet Jest! It was actually quite depressing to have to pretend to be a person she wasn't to pretend to like people she didn't to have to listen to her mother tell her she would never get a husband if she didn't start behaving like a lady. But Cath thought that woman shouldn't have to act like they were just air headed princesses! That wasn't what Cath wanted and the more she had to act like it the more she thought her parents would be disaponted in her the more she thought that they might disown her the more depressed she got. Everyday was like this and everyday she had to sneak around and lie to her parents about who she loved and everyday she would pretend to be someone she wasn't and everyday she got more depressed and the only thing that kept her from falling apart completely was Jest. " Catherine! " shouted someone behind her. " mmm sorry what? " asked Cath as she turned around to see who was talking to her. " it's me Jest can I come in? " asked Jest. " oh yeah of course come sit with me on the bed. " said Cath with a small tired sad smile. " Cath what's wrong? " asked Jest. " are your parents still bothering you about the king? " asked Jest. " yeah i guess i really don't want to talk about it. " said Cath annoyed and tired. " hey don't push me out let me cheer you up! " said Jest. " mmm thanks but I think I'd rather just lay here with you holding me and maby kissing me to haha. " said Cath. " oooh I like the sound of that. " said Jest with a charming sweet smile. " but if there is something bothering you you can tell me. " said Jest. " I know I can but I don't want to burden you with my problems and you have enough to worry about with you secret mission and all. " said Cath. " but if I have a problem I will tell you I promise. " lied Cath. " ok good and it's not a burden to listen to your problems and yes my mission is important but so are you you are one of the most important things to me you know that right? " asked Jest. " yes of course I know that you are one of the most important things to me to you marry Ann and my bakery. " said Cath. " but you are on the top of the list. " said Cath she kissed Jest softly and lustfuly and even a little sadly. " I love you Catherine!" Said Jest. " I love you to. " said Cath tiredly but lovingly. " you look exhausted so I am going to leave and let you sleep but i will see you tomorrow at the kings tea party. " said Jest. " uhhugg the tea party sometimes I wish I was born just a regular girl. " said Cath. " haha oh I know what you mean i love you see you tomorrow. " said Jest as he kissed Cath one last time soft but passionately. " I love you to. " said Cath sadly. " you sure your ok!? " asked Jest concerned. " yes I am fine go befor we get cought and my mother has both our heads haha! " said Cath playfully. " haha ok ok I'll go goodnight lady Pinkerton! Said Jest as he whent out her window and was gone. " oh great now I'm pretending with him to i can't do this anymore! " shouted Cath to herself. Then Cath felt a tingly feelings in her arms and wrists and she felt more depressed than she ever had she looked on her vanity and saw the scissors that she used to cut her hair now she was going to us them to cut something else. " I'm sorry Jest I have to do this and marry Ann mother father please forgive me! " said Cath as she took the scissors and started to dig them deep into her skin. She cut so deep into her arms that they made her skin turn red completely and she mad 5 cuts on her left arm and 3 on her right and her rugs in her room were ruined. " oh god auhhuugg it hurts but feels so good at the same time. " said Cath crying. " oh I'm going mad! " shouted Cath. " oh go-g-g-god what did i just do!" shouted Cath I have to burn the rug and the cloths I'm wearing and I have to bathe! " said Cath In a panic. " oh no w-w-wh-what did I do I can never were short sleeve ever again and I can never let Mary Ann make my baths I have to do it my self and she can't dress me eather! " said Cath In a even bigger panic.

So after Cath cut herself she burned her rug and cloths and took a bath and cryed herself to sleep and dreamed of Jest but not the usual good dreames she had of him they were darker and sader one was them kissing then he took her shawl off her shoulder showing her arms and the scars on them and Jest was furious that she'd done that to herself and hadn't told him but most of all he was worried sick and was on the verge of tears witch made Cath cry in hersleep.

The next morning Cath woke up with her arms hurting more than Cath had ever felt and her sheets were stained red. " oh great! " said Cath as she took the sheets off the mattress and threw them in her fire place. Then she looked at the ceiling and saw the most disturbing thing. She saw Venus fly traps on her ceiling and twisting around her bed. " oh god did I do this oh no it was that stupid dream I had last night great mother is going to love this one. " said Cath as she bandaged her scaring arms and put on a long sleeved dress and whent downstairs to tell her mother about the plant she'd grown in her sleep.

Ok that's it for now please review! Hope you liked! More chapters coming soon!


End file.
